the things we do
by snow castle
Summary: hey hikaru, you're not going to start taking things and people for granted a second time, are you? akihika uh, eventually


one_

There was a conference in Yokohama this week. They wanted the attendance of all the "rising stars of the Go world". Not to brag, but of course I was someone they contacted early; the other, being, who else? Touya.

But Touya couldn't make it. It wasn't as if it conflicted with a title-qualifying match or anything; it was -_get this_- because he was sick. Now last time Touya missed anything go-related for personal reasons was his father's heart attack a while ago. Touya getting beaten down by the common cold was... so much less glamorous.

It wasn't like I needed Touya as my crutch in the land of the go pros or anything. I am a capable professional of my right, so I can stand my own ground firmly. Though a couple of things that ticked me off: the itchy suit I had to wear, and warding off all the "Is-Touya-okay-where-is-he? questions."

Seriously, when you're interviewing me, don't always talk about someone else! Even if that person is Touya.

Nevertheless I sailed through most of the shidougo and post-game interviews, adding a few snide remarks about the old geezers out there that just won't retire (*cough* Kuwabara *cough*), but I had to admit the event was pretty tiring.

Especially the 6 hour train-ride back alone.

I stared at my glassy reflection in the window until I half-dozed off, my mind dreaming up a smattering of images like the kifu of the games I just played, Sai's face, and for some reason, Touya's hand dipping into a worn goke.

Yeah, Touya, I couldn't wait to tease him about not attending..

….couldn't wait to play him when I got back....

A buzz at the side of my pocket signaled that my cellphone was ringing. In a sleepy daze, I automatically turned it off.

* * *

The sunlight that fell through the cracks of the curtain was offensively bright. My eyes gave up trying to adjust and I quickly pulled the thick covers over my head. However a nagging voice inside my head (that sounded suspiciously like Sai) reminded me that I was suppose to meet Touya this morning at the go salon.

Crawling underneath the blankets while squinting my eyes, my hands touched material that felt like the clothes I had haphazardly pulled off last night. I hurriedly put them on.

I usually check the mail first, for the tournament notices that the Ki-in would send out. I always look up my opponents prior to the notices, but it was good to have an official written reminder.

I lived in a cheaper-end apartment complex, somewhat shabby looking, but clean and well-taken care of by the landlady. And it's not like I need any fancy security or whatnot. The metallic mailbox was outside, right by where all the bicycles were parked. When I pulled open the side door of the apartment complex I saw someone I didn't expect to see until later.

"Touya!"

The guy was standing beside the mailbox as if guarding it. If it was anyone else it would have been slightly creepy and stalkerish...wait, what am I talking about? It *_is_* creepy and stalkerish. However, it was Touya, so it made it somewhat okay.

Touya was wearing a plain button up with a hideous yellow and purple checkered vest pulled on top.

Let me tell you, just because purple and yellow are complimentary colours on the colour wheel, doesn't mean they automatically match. Or even looked remotely good next to each other.

But alas, it was usual Touya attire, and I had unfortunately gotten used to it.

"Good morning." Touya said pleasantly.

"Why didn't you come up? I gave you the key, right?" I asked, rummaging through the mailbox.

Touya looked awkward.

"I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping."

"Uh, how... considerate of you." I was surprised. While it was known that Touya Akira was an exceedingly polite person in public, he acted completely the opposite with me. Ever since I've moved out to my own place, he had the habit of barging in whenever he pleased. Not that I could really talk, as I tended to do the same whenever his parents were on vacation leave.

"I wasn't waiting long." Touya said, half a whisper.

* * *

"You couldn't wait for me at the Go salon?" I didn't wait for an answer before going on. "Are you hungry? I'm making an omelette....wait, I forgot, you don't like a western breakfast."

Touya sat at my kitchen table, shifting through the mail I had haphazardly dumped onto the table. "Your Shounen Jump subscription is expiring." He said flatly.

"Oh. Well, put it aside, cuz I'm going to renew it...."

"Ah, and NcDonalds coupons..." Touya started cutting them out automatically. Coming from such a rich family, (come on, you know the meijin _has_ to be loaded.) he sure displayed some frugal habits.

"Let's eat there today! For lunch!"

"Well...at least it's not ramen, even it's just as unhealthy."

I made a face at that guy. "What's wrong with ramen?"

"I never liked it to begin with, but lately it's really starting to taste terrible." Touya sighed.

"You have no taste buds. You can never have too much ramen!! Look. I'm going to make ramen omelette!" I show him the brightly coloured package, proud of my super innovative cooking.

"Then that's not even western."

"It's omu-ramen."

Touya gave me a look of disgust to say that he wasn't as impressed with my creativity.

Touya's different emotions, they're mostly reflected in his eyes.

Like how sometimes his face would remain impassive, but his eyes would be burning a hole into me. Most people would say it's super scary, even to watch, but really, I think he is just challenging me by using that fierce look. And I bet he enjoys it most of the time too.

"Who told you to come so early? Don't worry, after this we'll go right to the Go salon."

Touya touched my arm. "Actually I wanted to play here."

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, you know." I grinned impishly. "I can beat you just as easily here."

"We'll see about that." Ah, it's that fierce look I love.

But his hands were cold today... I wonder if he lied about not waiting long?

His brief touch tingled on my skin.

I ended up losing the game by 2 and a half-moku.

-------------------------------------

this story is starting to sound really "daily life" …so cheesy…

i haven't written for more than 2 years so bear with me.

& i write such a slow slow slow slow build up of akihika


End file.
